1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit and, more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit for application in the integrated circuits of low-power processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the sudden and momentary electric current that flows between two electric elements of different electrical potentials. ESD events may cause damage to electronic equipment, especially in solid-state electronics, such as integrated circuits. As fabrication of integrated circuits is moving into low-power processes, the circuits are more vulnerable to stress due to ESD. For the low-power processes in portable devices, the MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor) conducts lower currents due to lower supply voltages for power-saving reasons in the low-power processes. Thus there is a need to design the Electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit capable of conducting larger ESD discharge current under low supply voltages.